Maplestripe's Story
by PhoenixMaple
Summary: Maplepaw's journey as WindClan medicine cat teaches her about love and loyalty-but which one is more important?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Please know that I have nothing against Brightheart, or her and Cloudtail's relationship. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Maplepaw! Maplepaw, get up! It's almost sunhigh!" Maplepaw could hear her mentor, Barkface's, anxious mew coming from the other side of the medicine cat den.

Maplepaw drowsily lifted her head. Barkface was straightening up the neat piles of herbs that lay in the dark corner hidden in shadow away from the entrance to the den.

"Gorsekit trampled through these herbs this morning! Thank StarClan he didn't eat anything." Barkface mewed, turning to look at Maplepaw.

Maplepaw nodded her agreement and stood up to stretch her tired limbs. Sure enough, bright sunlight gleamed down on her pelt the moment she stood up.

" Did he trample anything too much?" she asked the medicine cat.

"Nothing too much, but we were low on marigold anyway. I was wondering if you could fetch some more."

"Of course, Barkface."

As Maplepaw turned away, she heard Barkface mew, "and take an apprentice with you to help you carry the herbs!"

Maplepaw flicked her tail to show she had heard the tom, then she trotted over to the apprentice's den, which was merely a large bush in which the cats kept shelter under if it rained. She spotted Whitepaw finishing up a small rabbit, so she called out to the white she-cat. Whitepaw bounded over. "What's up, Maplepaw?

"I was just heading out to collect some more marigold. Would you like to come along and help?"

Whitepaw nodded. "Of course!"

Maplepaw and Whitepaw headed out of the camp, heading towards the Outlook rock, where Maplepaw had found marigold before. But before they reached it, Maplepaw picked up a strong scent of field mouse. Dropping instanstly, and flicking her tail to tell Whitepaw to flatten herself too, she stealthily crept forward until she could hear the tiny creature nibbling on a seed just beyond a clump of nettles. Maplepaw peered around the stalks.

The mouse saw her and took off, but Maplepaw was quicker. She pounced, and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Whitepaw mewed, coming up behind her.

"Fanks," Maplepaw mewed through the mouse in her mouth.

Whitepaw blinked at her, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Maplepaw put the mouse down and replied, "I may be training to be a medicine cat, but I can still hunt and fight like the rest of you. Now let's go get some of that marigold!" She took off again after scraping some dirt over her prey. Whitepaw tore ahead her, calling over her shoulder, "Race you!" Maplepaw tore past her friend towards the big rock that loomed before them.

When they reached it, the two friends slowed to a halt. Maplepaw explained to Whitepaw what the marigold looked like, then began to sniff around the rock in search of the bright orange flower.

They returned to camp with a mouse and a rabbit, and plenty of marigold. Mewing her thanks to Whitepaw, Maplepaw headed back to the medicine cat den. Barkface almost ran into her coming out.

"Where have you been?" he asked curtly. "I was beginning to wonder if you would be back in time for the journey tonight!"

Maplepaw gasped. She had almost forgotten! Tonight was the half moon, and the medicine cats would be traveling to the Moonstone tonight!

"Sorry, Barkface," she apologized.

"Its okay," he replied. "Now get some rest so you are ready to leave at sunset."

Maplepaw dipped her head to her mentor and slipped past him into the den. There she curled up, exhausted from running, and instantly fell asleep.

What seemed like only moments later, Barkface was prodding her side with his paw. Maplepaw yawned and silently followed her mentor out into the open. There she saw Ashfoot, her mother, and Runningbrook sharing tongues outside the nursery. Ashfoot had just recently become pregnant with her second litter. Maplepaw was her only kit born in her first litter, but Ashfoot loved her as much as any mother would. Maplepaw padded after Barkface as they slipped out of the camp entrance and out into the twilight. Onewhisker, who was carrying a limp rabbit in his mouth, dipped his head respectfully as they passed.

As the warm air blew over the moors, Maplepaw picked up ThunderClan scent. Sure enough, Yellowfang appeared moments later with her apprentice, Cinderpaw, at her side. Maplepaw stepped forward to greet them, touching noses with both.

"Hi Cinderpaw!" When the gray she-cat didn't reply right away, Maplepaw wondered what was wrong. Cinderpaw was usually so full of energy, always happy to see her. But this time Cinderpaw looked down nervously and shuffled her paws.

"What's wrong?" Maplepaw asked her friend, leaning over to give her a quick lick on her shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" Yellowfang snapped.

"S-sorry," Maplepaw studdered, shocked. She could tell something was up, but she didn't press. Cinderpaw shot her a relieved glance. Whatever is bothering her, Maplepaw thought, it can't be good.

The sun was just beginning to rise as all the medicine cats stepped out of the dark tunnel of Mothermouth and into the light of the new day. Mudfur was saying good-bye to Barkface, while Runningnose was congratulating Cinderpelt on becoming a full medicine cat. As the cats turned to head back to their own territories, Maplepaw cast Cinderpelt one last glance. She certainly looked happier now, but Maplepaw could still see fear in her eyes, hidden behind her joy.

Confused and saddened by her friend's fearfulness, Maplepaw couldn't stop worrying the whole day. She knew it could've been something small like giving a cat borage leaves instead of catmint, but something about the look in Cinderpelt's eyes told her it was more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Barkface and Maplepaw went out to collect herbs. When they returned, their mouths were full. The sharp tang of yarrow filled Maplepaw's nose; therefore she did not scent her father, Tallstar, approaching.

"Greetings, Barkface, Maplepaw," mewed Tallstar, dipping his head to each of them.

Maplepaw put the yarrow down and turned her head to Tallstar.

"Hi Tallstar! Do you need something?" she asked the black-and-white tom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice some battle moves with me? Barkface has asked me—"

"I need to take some chervil roots to Morningflower, she's been complaining of bellyache," interrupted Barkface, putting down his wad of herbs and turning around again to face the two cats.

"Oh-okay," replied Maplepaw. "I'll just go put these in the den and I'll meet you by the fresh-kill pile!"

Tallstar nodded, turned, and padded away to wait.

***

Maplepaw trotted behind her father as he led the way up the hill out of camp. When they reached the hill's peak, he veered sharply left until they reached an open space where there wasn't any huge boulders to be seen. The big gray rocks loomed over any tiny kit, but the warriors enjoyed basking in the sun on any nice day.

Tallstar halted, almost causing Maplepaw to run into him. She skirted to a stop. Tallstar turned and trotted off to stand a few fox-lengths away.

"Now," mewed Tallstar, dropping into a crouch, "Defend yourself."

Maplepaw thought this odd, as mentors usually allowed an apprentice to attack them before they told the apprentice to defend themselves against an attack from their mentor.

Pushing the thought away, Maplepaw brought her attention back to Tallstar, watching his every move. His eyes darted back and forth, yet he stayed completely still.

Suddenly he charged at Maplepaw, but he ran towards her side.

Thinking she could easily dodge her father, Maplepaw stepped lightly to the side as he ran by. But what she did not expect was for him to stick his paw out and trip her, which is exactly what he did.

Maplepaw fell forward into the short, dusty grass, getting sand into her mouth. She sat up, coughing.

Tallstar walked back around so sit in front of her, and wrapped his tail neatly around his paws.

"Never think you have won an attack that easily. Your enemy wouldn't give up."

Maplepaw nodded.

"Let's try again!" she mewed excitedly. "I want to try again."

Tallstar agreed and started walking again away from Maplepaw.

Without warning, he spun around and charged directly at her. Maplepaw barely had a chance to dodge him. Tallstar knocked into her, bowling her over. She tried to aim a swipe at his head, but she hit only air. She felt sudden weight on her, pinning her down. When she looked up, Tallstar was staring at her.

"Maybe we've done enough for today," he mewed, releasing Maplepaw.

Maplepaw scrambled up and ducked her head to lick the dust off her chest fur.

"You need to always be prepared for a surprise attack." Tallstar told her. "But good thinking to try and hit me. But it doesn't work to do that if your eyes are shut."

When Maplepaw looked up, she saw amusement in her father's eyes, and couldn't help but feel amused too.

"I'll remember that next time," she mewed. "Now can we head back to camp? I'm hungry."

Tallstar blinked. "Of course."

Maplepaw followed her father as he turned to head back to the camp. She was looking forward to a good night's sleep tonight!


End file.
